Sankishin
The , also known as the , they are the base for Nox Nyctores. Unlike the Nox Nyctores, the Original Units draw power directly from the Boundary. This is mentioned in the Tsukuyomi Unit's chant, as well as being shown by the Susano'o Unit being unaffected by Celica's power, while the Amaterasu Unit was physically present within the Boundary itself. Amaterasu Unit The , also known as the or just , is the Original Unit that Hades Izanami, Yūki Terumi and the Takamagahara System are trying to destroy. It is the top Unit of the Original Units. The Amaterasu Unit was located at the deepest part of the Boundary and could only be found by the Successor of the Azure by being the Master Unit's "Eye". Inside it "sleeps" an unnamed girl and the world is made out of her dreams and memory through usage of Phenomena Intervention. During Chronophantasma she tries to eliminate all conflict that Terumi and Hades Izanami create when they use the Takamagahara System by rewinding time, but the more she does this, the "closer" she must get. When she was close enough, Terumi had ν-No.13- synchronize with The Eye of the Azure to draw her out into the present world using a gate in the sky called Nemesis Horizon. Hades Izanami tried to destroy it using Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi, but Rachel Alucard protected the Master Unit using her Tsukuyomi Unit. The Amaterasu Unit is still hovering in the sky over the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido with the Tsukuyomi Unit still protecting it. Susano'o Unit The , also known as , is Hakumen's body itself. Currently, it only uses 20% of its original power. Its true purpose is to slash time without the risk of a paradox.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Relius Clover's Story Mode – Darkness Visible It was first excavated by the Japanese Government from the , the same place from where the Black Beast appeared, and was immediately hidden so that nobody would know about it. Yūki Terumi was going to give it to Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki as research data toward the creation of Kusanagi, however it got picked by Alucard Clan. Rachel Alucard gave it to Jin Kisaragi, who then became Hakumen. It is bound to the Amaterasu Unit. Hakumen is the White Susano'o, while Terumi is the Black Susano'o. While the unit itself is an empty vessel, it does seem to possess a will of it's own, as in response to Jin's will to unify with it, the unit answered with: BlazBlue: Phase Shift 2, Chapter 4 Hakumen would later adapt those words into his battle chant. Tsukuyomi Unit The , also known as , is described as an ultimate defense. Rachel Alucard first uses it to protect Kagutsuchi from Take-Mikazuchi after Noel saves Ragna from merging with ν-No.13-. She later put its effect on Ragna the Bloodedge when he traveled through the Boundary, although he suffered temporary amnesia. When Hades Izanami attempted to destroy the Amaterasu Unit, Rachel once again uses Tsukuyomi to protect it. It is currently still protecting the Amaterasu Unit. The Tsukuyomi Unit's true purpose is to protect time.BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Relius Clover's Story Mode – Darkness Visible Release command : Chronophantasma version:BlazBlue: Chronophantasma, Story Mode, Chronophantasma Story, Episode 15 : Gallery Tsukuyomi Unit (Crest, Emblem, Before Activation).png|Rachel's Tsukuyomi Unit crest before activation Tsukuyomi Unit (Crest, Emblem, After Activation).png|Rachel's Tsukuyomi Unit crest activated References Category:Items Category:Weapons